Squad 14
by Sage of the Sealed Paths
Summary: War is over, life is peaceful in the Elemental Nations. But, with peace in one place, chaos must move to another. For Matter cannot be created or destroyed; similarly, chaos cannot be created or destroyed. So when it shifts to Soul Society, Minato Namikaze must once again embark to lead the revolution. It just seems certain shinobi can never rest, whether it be in life or in death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so welcome to another crossover I have started, Squad 14. It will be slow in update unless someone want to co-author it with me. It takes place after the Naruto Manga with a few changes, and it starts a bit before the bleach series. More info will unfold along the way.

The man frowned. He did not know where he was now. He had a white haori with red flames at the bottom, and the kanji for 4th Hokage on the back. At his side were kunai pouches filled with his exclusive kunai. He wore a jonin flak jacket, and shinobi combat pants and sandals. Complete with spiky blond, gravity-defying hair, a Konoha forehead protector, blue eyes, Namikaze Minato once again looked to exactly who was in his immediate vicinity and why exactly he was in a town.

He had just died after all… again.

He looked to the folded sheet of paper in his hands, one he had yet to read. As he read it, his eyes widened, and his mind almost groaned at being involved in another conflict. Apparently, he was in the afterlife, known as the soul society, sent there, along with other scattered shinobi souls by Shinigami himself. Not the soul Shinigami mind you, Shinigami-sama himself- the ghostly guy he had summoned to seal Kurama with. After reading up on the weapons the world used, and the Reiryoku that Soul Reapers use.

"Hmm, so if it is only composed of Yin, then that would mean chakra is about 2 times as powerful!" He thought with glee. He was about to continue reading up on the subject, when he heard a gasp behind him. He didn't pay it any attention, until he heard the soft "Mi-mi-Minato?"

His eyes widened. He had not heard that voice in over a decade… actually, 17 years, 4 minutes, and 10 seconds… possibly 786 milliseconds… hey, he got lonely and depressed while inside the Shinigami's stomach.

As he turned around, all he saw was red, crimson hair being smacked in his face as Kushina Uzumaki hugged him in a death grip… literally. He thought it was impossible to choke after death but apparently he was wrong.

"Ku-Kushina-chan… can't… breath!" he managed to get out. Realizing what she was doing, Kushina quickly let go of her husband

'Come to think of it, they had agreed to til death do them part so technically we are not married anymore… I'll tell that to her later… really would ruin her mood-' the next thing he met was the wall on the opposite side of the store.

"How could you Minato-baka! You left me for 17 years and then when you come back you have the nerve to not even say hi to me! You insensitive, thick-headed, infuriating, blonde bastard!" With every adjective an aura around her got even stronger and Minato was having trouble breathing again. As he started to faint, he heard Kushina finally see what her anger had caused.

"Oh Minato, you're in such bad shape, who the hell made you faint?" She asked worriedly. All around them, the bystanders face-faulted at the oblivious redhead.

Tring to soothe his wife (sort-of?), Minato quickly told her it was nothing.

"Though I just saw Naruto today, he just turned 17 Kushina-chan". However, sensing the rising ire in his wife, most likely at him seeing their son before her, he quickly continued "he has made really good friends, kept away from sake, he had Jiraya-sensei as a sensei as well, he improved my Rasengan, and he made friends with the nine-tails. And he also asked about you" the last sentence especially helped to calm Kushina down.

"Oh Minato-kun, he really is going to become Hokage someday. Well let's come to my apartment, I live in this part of the Soul Society called the Rukongai. I'll get you up to speed as we go".

XXX

The man looked to where he ended up. The last thing Obito Uchiha remembered was being dragged by his childhood crush Rin to the afterlife. It had felt amazing, and still did. As he looked around he saw Rin lying unconscious next to him. Fear started to well up inside him, fearing separation from his crush once more. As he moved his hand to shake Rin up, he was suddenly punched by her hand.

"Who was that?! Ya Pervert! Come out and fight like a man!?" The grown up Rin looked around, only to see a face smashed in the ground, clearly in pain.

"Oh Obito I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-"All semblance of thought went directly down the drain as she looked at the man rubbing his head before him. Instead of a scarred face like he had for the better half of his life, now his face was clear, his 2 Mangekyo Sharingan clear as if they had never been used, gently spinning in his socket. The man was also entranced, never having noticed Rin before when he was almost worried to death (Wasn't he already dead though?). Both were in bodies befitting their age. Before the 2 of them knew it, they were getting closer and closer, their eyelids getting heavier. Their lips touc- the door slammed open.

"Rin-chan, we're HOME!" Kushina called out, dragging Minato by the arm. A Hokage he was, through a new and foreign area, along with an ecstatic wife, even he could not keep up. Unfortuanetly for Kushina, she had just interrupted their moment by slamming Obito with the door, missing in by a quarter of a centimetre. Rin was jolted back to reality as she quickly stood up petrified. Her unease was quickly replaced by a new feeling of shock at the man behind her older roommate. "MINATO-SENSEI!"

Said man quickly went wide eyed after seeing his long deceased student as his wife's roommate. That is however until he ecstatically jumped and hugged Rin, knocking the air out of her. "Sen…sei…can't…breathe" She managed to get out. Minato quickly froze, before backing away, looking quite sheepish while scratching his head. He had an uncanny look to his son, something none of them realized however. The moment was broken however, when Obito muttered out his greetings as well.

"I'm here… as well… Sensei.." he groaned out, still flattened against the wall. Kushina just happened to voice her own question. "And how did you get there Obito, I mean, I don't think you would hit yourself against the wall, would you?" As she questioned him, said man and the other occupants of the room sweatdropped. As a silence rang through the air, only one thought ran through each of their minds 'Kushina-chan/-san/-baka, you are an idiot!'

As she finally realized the deadpanned looks on the other faces in the room, Kushina frowned. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Everyone else face faulted.

' _You sha'll hereby first find the rest_ _of your dead teammates, Hidan the retard included, and Orochimaru, and help to bring about justice and peace to the afterlife. There may be other shinobi you may recognize yet detest but you must put those feelings aside if you are to triumph over the enemies of this world. And please, keep your identities as secretive as possible._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Shinigami, lord of the afterlife, and Soul King'_

Nagato frowned before looking up to observe his surroundings. He was first in a white space, almost like a corridor, along with other legendary shinobi, most of them dead from the latest world war, before being flung through a portal and landing in this… Soul Society. Konan had also been flung with him and had landed safely, without embarrassment due to her paper wings. He on the other hand, had landed on his face.

 _'_ _Totally undignified for the leader of Akatsuki!_ ' he mentally raged. He stopped his internal rant when he saw, or rather, he felt a familiar chakra signature, one he had not felt since said signature killed himself on Nagato's kunai.

 _'_ _Yahiko?'_

The figure looked on at his surroundings, a purple cloak adorning his body, his skeletal hands grasping his blade, a crown above his head and a pendant around his neck glowing with a crimson red eye. Dark liquid like matter surrounded him, decaying anything it touched, wild and untamable, so unlike the last technique the man did.

"Interesting to now the Shinigami would give men like us of all people a second chance, even in death" he mused.

"Yes, especially since we cheated him countless amounts of times" spoke another, slightly lower voice, surprisingly from the same mouth. "How do you propose we take this situation, Danzo, afterall, I doubt even we could have such influence in the makings of these worlds without a few hundred years".

The first voice, now identified as Danzo was silent, before letting his thoughts out into the open. "That infinite tsukyomi of yours, Madara, how much chakra would it take to cast it on that moon in the distance"

The second voice, Madara spoke with glee. "Interesting you should mention it, however, the power to fuel it would have to be tremendous and the strain on your eye would stop it from being in use for 10 years, even with Hashirama's cells. On top of that, where would we get the power?"

"With my help", spoke another voice. The skeleton turned its head in the direction where a man draped in white, a horned and bony forhead and a white face with black hair appeared. He had a goofy expression, one he used to introduce himself.

"My name is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio," he stated, his grin never faltering. He didn't fail to notice the surprise the other being radiated at the long name. Suddenly, he straightened his features, his grin all but vanishing. "But you may call me Jiraya-Sama"

A/N and done. So, how was this, is it cleaner and better than my first story start. Also, remember to review. Criticism is welcome. Remember, I feed off of reviews, so review. SO how was the plot twist so far, there will be more later. ALso, other shinobi will also appear. ALso, I need ideas for some bankai and shikai, I have some thought up but I want to see what is thought up of. This will be mostly minato centric story so remember that.


	2. AN: Sorry and Hold

OK so this is not a chapter and for that I am sorry. That said however, my **Drop of Blood** and **When Worlds Collide** stories are not abandoned, and my **Squad 14** is unfortunately on hiatus until the other two are at a respectable level. I realized that at the very least my readers need to know this much. I had IB exams for grade 11 and before that life was hellish. As such I have not made much progress on my stories. However, I did start helping beta another story, a NarutoxFairy tail crossover, and from that author, I realized that, I think it is best if I make a ton of chapters and then publish them close to each other to make it a better experience for the readers. my first two stories above will have work done behind the scenes, while my last will be on hold until I get past Grimjow and Ichigo's first fight (I am behind I know). That said, wait a few more months and Part 1 of Naruto will be done as well as we will reach the fairy tail one year timeskip after tartarous. Until then, please be patient and you wont regret it.


End file.
